Érase una vez
by kahozruserboy
Summary: Nada mejor para ir a dormir que un tierno cuento. jogan


_Érase una vez en un reino muy muy lejano: Vivía un temible y malvado rey que era famoso por su vanidad y crueldad. Aquel rey tenía un hijastro joven y talentoso. El rey era tan malo que a diario maltrataba a su hijastro el príncipe y lo obligaba a hacer tareas domésticas todo el día sin descanso. Pero temeroso de que el joven príncipe tomara su lugar algún día, decidió poner un hechizo de tristeza eterna en él. No satisfecho con eso lo encerró en la torre más alta del castillo, para que nadie pudiera salvarlo de su desgracia y así el reinaría para siempre. El joven lloraba todo el tiempo a causa del hechizo y por estar encerrado en aquel sombrío lugar, su piel se tornó pálida, dándole al joven príncipe una apariencia tierna y dulce. _

_Un buen día, un caballero de brillante armadura azul pasó por el desolado pueblo donde vivía aquel malvado rey, se enteró de las atrocidades cometidas por él y de aquel príncipe que yacía encerrado en la torre. Entonces montado en su noble y blanco corcel, cabalgó en dirección al castillo donde se enfrentó a los guardias de piedra que custodiaban la entrada. El caballero era astuto y con su espada encanta corto a los guardias de piedra cual mantequilla, logrando entrar al enorme castillo. Cuando el rey se dio cuenta que el caballero azul había entrado a sus aposentos, se levantó de su trono y de entre sus ropajes reales saco una botella de la que bebió con premura. El caballero trato de atacar al rey, pero este empezó a aumentar su tamaño y a cambiar su forma. De repente el caballero se encontró frente a una enorme bestia de piel oscura y ojos de serpiente que brillaban con intensidad._

_El malvado rey se convirtió en un enorme dragón que escupía fuego por sus fauces. El caballero tomo con fuerza su escudo y también su espada para enfrentar a aquella temible bestia. El dragón se precipitó sobre él lanzando bocanadas de fuego, pero el caballero azul se protegió ágilmente con su escudo y lanzando su espada encantada directo al corazón del dragón, finalmente pudo vencerlo._

_Una vez muerto el dragón, el caballero subió a la torre más alta del castillo en busca del príncipe que se encontraba dormido en sus aposentos, el príncipe fue besado por el caballero y fue ese beso de amor verdadero el que logro romper el hechizo…_

Waa!... ¡eso es muy cursi papa!- dijo un pequeño, acurrucado en una cama.

Pues yo creo que es muy lindo- replico una niña en la misma situación que el otro.

Bien, bien. La próxima vez, papá logan les contara un cuento entonces.

¡Noooo!- dijeron ambos niños al unísono.- Papa Logan, siempre nos cuenta historias sobre médicos.

Está bien, entonces déjenme terminar, ¿sí?- Dijo con paciencia.

_El apuesto caballero y el joven príncipe cabalgaron el blanco corcel hacia el horizonte y viajaron a un país lejano en donde construyeron su propio palacio y pudieron vivir felices para siempre...Fin_

Listo, es hora de dormir, que descanses Alice, que descanses Nathan.-Dijo besando la frente de cada uno.

Buenas noches papá-dijeron los niños bostezando y acomodándose en sus camas.

Se dirigió a la puerta donde apago la luz y encendió una pequeña lámpara que proyectó estrellas por toda la habitación. Finalmente, cerró la puerta y se dispuso a irse.

James- oyó decir detrás de el- ¿Porque le volviste a contar esa historia a los niños?

Pues porque les encanta-Respondió al pálido mientras volteaba hacia él y lo tomaba de la cintura.-Además no es una historia, yo si te salve de tu padrastro y te traje a vivir conmigo…

Y este es nuestro "felices para siempre" ¿no?- dijo sonrojado el pálido.- Bien, pero… ¿de verdad mis historias son aburridas?-Dijo con intriga.

Por supuesto que no, bueno solo un poco. Pero es por eso que tú eres el mejor chef de la casa-dijo el alto y acerco su rostro al del pálido para poder darle un tierno beso.

Detesto que puedas convencerme con un simple beso- dijo logan sonrojado.

Lo vez, también es cierto que rompí el hechizo- alardeó.

Ssssh. Baja la voz- Dijo señalando la puerta.

Lo siento, creo que mejor será irnos a dormir también- dijo el otro casi susurrando. James abrazó con ternura a logan y juntos se dirigieron a su habitación.


End file.
